En largos caminos, se conocen los buenos amigos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Haru y Elie no pudieron evitar mirar a esa niña de cabellos rosas con mucha curiosidad, la conocían de algún lado pero no podian recordar, verla jugar con su pequeño de cabellos blanco, era lindo. Ver a Natsu y Lucy una vez más, saber de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Eran viejos amigos que se veian con una sonrisa. Una misión que cumplir y aventuras por vivir.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Y que dije hoy: ¡Pues yolo y subo esta historia! Desde hace tiempo que había querido subir esta pequeña colaboración entre ambas historias de nuestro maravilloso Hiro Mashima, los dos mejores mangas que me robaron el corazón por ser demasiado hermosos y por contener tanto que nos alegraba el día.**

**Así es, estoy hablando de Rave Master y Fairy Tail. Estas dos historias muy buenas, demasiado a mi parecer. Era momento de que algún día yo sacará una historia de estas dos maravillosas obras. Anteriormente ya ya había escrito de Rave Master y de Fairy Tail, como ustedes recordarán, si no han leído alguna de mis historias; los invito a que las lean, son bienvenidos a visitar mi perfil.**

**¡Hoy es ese día! Así es, hoy es el día en el que al fin saldrá a la luz está pequeña historia que escribí hace tiempo pero había dejado abandonada porque no me sentía segura de que debía salir a la luz. Hoy es el día donde olvidé todos esos prejucios, dije que salga lo que salga y termine esta historia. Es algo bonita y divertida. Espero que ya tengan en cuenta la historia de RAVE como de Fairy Tail porque, prácticamente; ocurre después de los sucesos que nos narran en ambos mangas.**

**¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Pero realmente espero que les guste esta historia. Debo aclarar que también escribí sobre los hijos que se crearon para cada uno de los personajes. Haru y Elie tienen como hijo a Levin, eso se vio en el manga. Mientras que Natsu y Lucy tienen como hija a Nanshy, cuya imagen fue creada por Hiro Mashima hace tiempo y se tomó como referencia a la hija de estos dos.**

**Ya que está todo solucionado. ¡Les invito a leer! Se que les gustará.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Rave Master y Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Para Haru y Elie, fue curioso ver a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa, pequeños colmillos y ojos castaños jugando con su hijo Levin. Claro, no les molestaba que su hijo jugará con diferentes niños, es más, hasta les causaba gracia que este compartiera pequeños momentos divertidos con infantes de su misma edad. Lo que les causo un poco de curiosidad, fue la niña. Estaban seguros que habían visto ese peculiar color de cabello rosa en algún lado pero no podian recordar. Ver a su hijo y esa niña sonreír, carcajear e incluso caer mientras hacían alguna travesura. Por más que Haru miraba a esa niña, no podia recordar quien podría ser esa persona.

Ya hasta sentia que se parecía a Elie hace unos años cuando había perdido su memoria o cuando su hijo era tan tranquilo, desinteresado y olvidadizo que solía olvidar de vez en cuando su nombre.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?** -Preguntó Elie con cariño.

**-Nanshy** -La pequeña sonrió tan grande que causo más ternura.**\- Mi nombre es Nanshy Dragneel**

**-¿Y donde están tus papás?** -Preguntó cuando Haru llego a su lado y Levin corrió a los brazos de su padre.

**-No lo se** -La pequeña alzó los hombros despreocupada.**\- Creo que fueron a un trabajo o iban a comprar algunas cosas y me dijeron que no debía moverme de aquí porque iban a regresar rápido **-Concluyó con otra sonrisa.**\- Aunque cada vez que me dicen eso, siempre están cerca**

Haru y Elie se miraron un tanto preocupados. Eran adultos y eran padres pero no podian dejar a esa niña sola en ese lugar. Los criminales habían acabado pero eso no significaba que de vez en cuando se encontraran esas malas personas por las calles. Levin miro con confusión a sus padres, volvió a mirar a la pequeña que observaba con atención una fila de hormigas. Pero si sus padres le habían pedido que ella se quedara en ese lugar y que muy pronto regresarian, entonces no tenían porque preocuparse. Miro con curiosidad aquel collar en su cuello, tenía un bonito diseño aunque no podia entender que era.

**-Esta bien** -Haru se agachó para acariciar esos cabellos rosas.**\- Pero si te sientes en peligro, nosotros nos encontraremos por esa tienda **-Señaló aquella tienda a lo lejos donde varias mesas y paraguas se notaban.**\- Puedes ir a vernos**

**-¡Claro!**

**-¿Puedo quedarme con ella? **-Preguntó Levin tímido.**\- Aún no tengo hambre y quiero seguir jugando**

Haru y Elie se quedaron mirando un poco inseguros pero al final sólo suspiraron para acariciar los cabellos blancos de su hijo. Y dejarlo a un lado de la niña de cabellos rosas. Iban a confiar de que no iba a pasar nada malo.

**-Esta bien** -Elie suspiro.**\- Pero grita si algo pasa**

**-Si mamá **-Levin sonrió.

Ambos adultos sonrieron mientras se alejaron. Volvieron a voltear a sus espaldas y ver a esos niños jugando en aquellos juegos infantiles. Todo estaría bien si sólo los observarian a lo lejos, todo estaría bien si sólo jugarán.

Pero había personas que no lo veían de esa manera. Dos pequeños niños estaban siendo observados por varias personas. Sonrieron con malicia al ver como esos adultos se alejaban de esos infantes. Miraron una hoja de sus manos y sólo la arrugaron, iban a pagar mucho por esos dos niños. Sólo fue cuestión de esperar un poco para acercarse a esos niños. Ver como esa niña de cabellos rosas se ponía frente al niño de cabellos blancos que empezaba a jalar su ropa en señal de que tenían que irse de ese lugar.

Lo que no sabían, esa niña escondía otra cosa.

Ver aquel fuego ya casi extinto en el parque, ver aquellos tipos malos en el piso con varias quemaduras y ropa rota. Ver a Nanshy con varios golpes en sus mejillas pero con esa sonrisa en su rostro de una victoria aplastante. Haru y Elie preocupados mientras abrazaban a su asustado hijo que corrió a sus brazos en señal de querer esa protección que sólo sus padres podían darle. Esos tipos se metieron con la niña equivocada. Ver como la pequeña escupia fuego, resistía a esos golpes de esos bastardos que la habían agarrado de los cabellos rosas y como ella les hacía pagar muy caro, era increíble.

Ver como sus ojos castaños brillaban hasta deformarse un poco para llegar a esos ojos de reptil que sólo habían visto unas cuantas veces en dos personas en común, le preguntaría en otra ocasión a Let y Julia si había alguien más que pudiera hacer eso a parte de ellos y ese Dragon Slayer que conoció hace unos años en el pasado. Para lanzar todo su ataque y dejar inconscientes a los tipos en el suelo. Una gran columna de fuego había sido creada hasta llamar la atención de todas las personas para acercarse y llamar a los bomberos y apagar el fuego creado.

Ahora recordaba Haru, había visto ese mismo poder en alguien del pasado. Pero, no podia ser eso ¿O si?

**-¡Nanshy!**

**-¡Mamá!**

Vieron a la niña correr para ser recibida por una mujer adulta de cabellos amarillos que se arrodillaba para abrazarla mientras la menor empezaba a llorar un poco. Entendieron que a pesar de ser una niña pequeña con una increíble fuerza, aún necesitaba la protección de sus padres. Fue Elie quien no dejo de mirar a esa mujer con ropa en tonos negros, el cabello amarillo corto a la altura de sus hombros y esos ojos castaños. Había visto a esa mujer antes. Fue la marca rosa de su mano quien le hizo lanzar un grito sorprendido para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

**-¡Lucy-san!**

**-¿Elie? **-Miro detrás de ella a ese hombre de cabellos blancos con un pequeño en sus brazos.**\- ¿Haru?**

Haru reconoció a esa mujer. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la vieron. Sintió a su hijo removerse en sus brazos para mirarlo con atención. Ya que su hijo estaba tranquilo en sus brazos, esos bastardos la pagarían muy caro por hacer llorar a su pequeño. Pero antes de poder dejar a Levin en brazos de Elie, una figura extraña llego a ese lugar. Ese cabello rosa, el cual estaba un poco más largo y amarrado en una pequeña coleta, la inconfundible bufanda blanca colgada de su cuello y esos ojos de color jade que miraban con enojo a esos sujetos que empezaban a temer por su vida. Volteó a sus espaldas para ver a su mujer de cabellos amarillos, en sus brazos, su pequeña niña con los ojos llorosos y unos cuantos golpes en sus mejillas.

Su ira empezó a crecer, nadie lastimaba a su pequeña y vivía para contarlo.

**-Así que ustedes fueron los culpables de meterse con la cría de un dragón **-Habló con seriedad mientras tronaba sus dedos.**\- Es una suerte que mi hija les dará una patada en el trasero por meterse con ella **-Sonrió. Provocó que esos tipos quedarán congelados y olvidarán que iban a escapar.**\- Ahora sólo les tendré que enseñar una lección de no meterse con el tesoro de un dragón**

**-Natsu **-Lucy negó pero no podía calmar la ira de él.

Ella también estaba enojada por los tipos que le hicieron daño a su pequeña. Mejor se dedicó a curar esos raspones que tenía su pequeña. Con suerte, siempre traía medicina y algunos utensilios cuando salía de Magnolia. Ver a su hija con la ropa impecable y con el cabello un poco enredado, sólo suspiro. Esperaba que Natsu les diera una paliza por los dos.

Gritos de dolor se escucharon en el lugar. Lucy suspiraba mientras negaba, Nanshy aplaudía a lo que su padre hacia para hacerles pagar aquellos golpes. Elie reía nerviosa por lo que estaba viendo y Haru prefirió consolar a su hijo y explicarle que era lo que estaba pasando para que no tuviera miedo. Aunque conociendo a su despreocupado hijo, este lo iba aceptar con rapidez.

**.o.**

Un mensajero que había presenciado la pelea de la pequeña niña de cabello rosa y como ese hombre volvía a golpear sus compañeros, no pudo evitar correr a su escondite. Entraba un poco preocupado mientras se arrodillaba y le daba el reporte a su jefe. A sus espaldas, pequeños niños empezaban a llorar hasta que obligó con un grito a que guardaran silencio.

Se levantó de su lugar para empezar a llamar a todos sus subordinados. Esto no se iba a quedar así, les enseñaria quien era el líder en esa parte del mundo.

**.o.**

**-¡Es una sorpresa verte por aquí Haru!** -Gritaba Natsu de emoción al pasar su brazo por uno de los hombros del de pelo blanco.**\- Ya pasó bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos**

**-Eso me doy cuenta **-Haru sonrió nervioso.**\- Entonces esa pequeña es tu hija** -Suspiro al ver a la niña de pelo rosa y a su hijo volver a jugar.**\- Algo me decía que era algo de ti**

**-Es demasiado fuerte, Luce y yo nos encargamos de que sea una niña fuerte para poder defenderse como defender a su familia del peligro, aunque también le enseñamos que debe ser una pequeña y jugar con los demás niños **-Natsu sonrió orgulloso como su hija, con algunos parches en las mejillas, mostraba al otro niño sus flamas, quien sólo aplaudía emocionado.**\- Y ese enano es tu hijo, me sorprendí de ver a alguien igual a ti pero más enano**

**-Su nombre es Levin **-Haru sonrió. A su lado, ambas mujeres conversaban con una sonrisa.**\- Levin Glory**

Después de que Natsu moliera a golpes a esos tipos que habían atacado a su pequeña, fue necesaria una pequeña intervención de Lucy para que al menos los dejarán vivos y pudieran decir sus intenciones del porque habían tocado a sus hijos. Claro que los bastardos quedaron noqueados pero fue más que suficiente que uno de ellos dijeran que era para un trabajo. Así que ahora se encontraban investigando quienes eran aquellos que se atrevían a robar a inocentes niños.

Claro, habían causado destrozos y tuvieron que pagar para las reparaciones como una advertencia del alcalde, un ultimátum de que si volvían a existir problemas en esa ciudad, los iba a expulsar de la misma. Así que sólo aceptaron y se fueron para evitar aquellas miradas. Se encontraban un tanto alejados de aquellos lugares para conversar como esos viejos amigos que hace tiempo no se veían. Para explicar a sus pequeños hijos que ellos eran las personas que una vez conocieron en una misión donde tenían que detener a una vara andante y muy ruidosa que tenía en su poder algo más que magia.

**-Es sorprendente verte después de mucho tiempo Lucy-san **-Elie hablaba con una sonrisa.

**-Me sorprendí de igual manera al verlos por aquí** -Lucy suspiro.**\- Se supone que vinimos por un encargo del maestro pero al parecer, tenemos que solucionar este gran problema **-Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa.**\- Lamento los problemas causados, mi hija a veces no controla bien su poder**

**-No te preocupes** -Elie posó su mano en su hombro para que alzará el rostro.**\- El fuego de ella fue más que suficiente para proteger a nuestro hijo **-Ambas mujeres vieron como Nanshy dejaba que Levin tocará sus llamas, no le quemaban. Pequeñas figuras de fuego aparecieron y ambos niños solo soltaban carcajadas.**\- Será una gran maga como ustedes**

**-Lo se**

**-Veo que seguiste mis palabras **-Elie sonrió con cariño al ver aquellos dos hombres que jugaban con los pequeños.

**-¿Tus palabras?**

**-En ese momento te dije que Haru era el chico que se encontraba en mi corazón, el que me daba una razón de sonreír **-Elie miro a Lucy, esta última tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.**\- Natsu es lo mismo para ti ¿No? El hombre de tus ojos**

**-Ahora lo recuerdo **-Lucy sonrió.**\- Natsu seguirá siendo ese chico de mi corazón**

Ver a esos pequeños jugar con gran felicidad, las carcajadas como demás cosas que los niños hacían cuando eran niños. Los adultos se unieron en una sola plática donde se ponían al corriente de todas las cosas que se habían perdido en ese tiempo que no se habían visto. Sorprenderse del sacrifico que había realizado Haru con tal de que el mundo no llegará a su fin por ese incontrolable poder que lo hizo dormir por un tiempo y como Elie era una sacerdotisa en tiempos antiguos. Saber que ellos se encontraban tranquilos, con una familia y viviendo su propia vida, era realmente satisfactorio.

Llevarse la sorpresa del verdadero origen de Natsu, hacer una pequeña broma de que Elie y el mismo Natsu eran de mismos tiempos antiguos con la misión de proteger el futuro; saber de como su destino estaba enlazado con el de Lucy por su familia y por el hermano del mismo. Aterrarse por que tuvieron que enfrentar a un dragón y casi entregar sus vidas en esa batalla final como las aventuras que vivieron después de aquellos años. Saber que esos dos magos ahora estaban juntos con felicidad y luchando por su futuro, estaba bien.

Todos merecían ser felices una vez que pasaron aquellos tiempos difíciles. Los gritos de los pequeños los alertaron cuando vieron como corrían a donde sus padres se encontraban para abrazarlos por las piernas. No se habían dado cuenta que estaban rodeados por más personas. Algunos con unas cuantas armas y otros con puños libres. Natsu miraba con atencion, muchas personas cubiertas d color negro, olfateo el aire, tal vez venían de aquella dirección.

**-Así que estos son los bastardos que le hicieron eso a nuestros miembros **-Un tipo grande y gordo fue el primero en hablar. Pensaron de inmediato que ese era el maestro.**\- Lamento mis modales pero es necesario que nos entreguen a esos enanos** -Señaló a los pequeños.**\- Nos encargamos de las recompensas que las personas pagan para recuperar a sus hijos, incluso podemos venderlos a un buen precio** -Se relamio los labios.

**-Papá** -Nanshy abrazó a Natsu, su sangre empezaba a calentarse. Nadie asustaba así a su pequeña.

**-Tengo miedo** -Levin empezaba a llorar, Haru miro con enojo a esos tipos.

**-Nos pagarán mucho por esos bastardos** -Sonrió con malicia ese líder.**\- Así que...**

Pero antes de poder terminar. Un golpe en la mandíbula y quedó noqueado. Natsu había sido el causante de aquel golpe que todos miraron, los tres adultos restantes sonreían, los tipos que los rodeaban se notaban inseguros. Elie saco de su espalda, sus inseparables armas tonfa, estaba lista para atacar. Aunque Haru tenía las manos vacías, sabía que era demasiado rápido como para golpearles y quitarle algunas de esas espadas para demostrarle como es que el héroe con el poder de un maestro de RAVE les daba una paliza. Lucy había cambiado su ropa al invocar a Tauro, el Star Dress del mismo le agregaba fuerza y con toda la magia que ella tenía, era más que suficiente para invocar a Loke y Virgo a que protegieran a los niños.

**-Somos magos de Fairy Tail** -Natsu mostró su hombro donde se mostraba la marca del gremio.**\- Y nosotros no nos quedamos con las manos atadas, nosotros peleamos por proteger a nuestras familias y ustedes son los bastardos que le hicieron daño a mi pequeña **-Chocó sus puños donde salieron algunas llamas. Los tipos gritaban asustados, el no era humano.**\- Si se atreven a golpearnos, que lo intenten porque nosotros no perderemos con tipos como ustedes** -Sonrió.**\- ¡Estoy encendido!**

**-No pude haberlo dicho mejor que tu Natsu **-Haru sonrió. Sus puños chocaron, una vez más harían equipo para proteger y derrotar.

Fueron pocos los valientes que se acercaron con sus armas a lastimar al de pelo rosa. Lo que no imaginaron, fue que derritio todas esas armas para al final golpearlos. Iban atacar a sus espaldas pero fue Haru quien lo detuvo y en un fácil movimiento, le quito la espada como al mismo tiempo, algunos caían noqueados. Aunque no era tan pesada como la que tenía, era suficiente para atacar a esos tipos, nadie podía ganarle al que una vez se auto proclamaba como más fuerte con sólo sus puños. Lucy cargaba y golpeaba a esos tipos, Elie cubría sus espaldas cuando Lucy los lanzaba al aire o cuando se querían acercar a ellas con facilidad por el simple hecho de que eran mujeres y más débiles. Nadie podia creer que unas simples mujeres hicieran todo eso pero tampoco se iban a quedar atrás. Los pocos que se acercaban a los niños, caían a unos agujeros creados por Virgo, Loke golpeaba a puño limpio quien se atreviera a seguir con su camino. Nanshy veía con una sonrisa a sus padres prometiendo que en algún futuro, ella sería igual de fuerte para proteger a su familia. Levin miraba en silencio a sus padres pero no pudo evitar emocionarse y que sus ojos brillaran al ver lo fuerte que podían llegar a ser. Ya tenía algo que decir de ese día cuando volviera a ver a sus tíos en una reunión familiar.

Eran bastante fuertes esos cuatro adultos, miraban aterrorizados a esos adultos asi que pensaron que una retirada sería más fácil. Un pequeño truco de distracción y fue más que suficiente para salir de ese lugar. Llegaron a su escondite donde planeaban sacar a los niños de sus celdas y transportarlos en otro lugar. Su trabajo no podia terminar de esa manera, querían mantener un poco de su orgullo.

**-Con que aquí estaban** -Se estremecieron al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas. Voltearon para ver a una persona de cabellos rosados.**\- Ustedes sólo son malas personas que no necesitan obtener el perdón por las cosas que hacen** -Camino a ellos con calma, las llamas empezaban a rodear su cuerpo, pequeñas escamas aparecieron en su rostro y sus ojos se volvían más afilados. Había más personas ocultas preparadas para pelear.**\- Aquí terminará todo para ustedes, por lastimar a mi familia y por hacer daño a las familias de estos niños**

Un gran estruendo se escucho. Cuando Haru, Elie y Lucy llegaron, aquel edificio estaba en ruinas. Varios tipos quemados, otros más desmayados y algunos más pidiendo clemencia. A lo lejos una esfera de luz que se desvaneció. Loke sonreía mientras salía de aquella esfera donde había protegido a los niños de las llamas de Natsu. Lucy podia estar tranquila, cuando hicieron esa distracción y no pudo ver a Natsu, le pidió a Loke que llegará lo más rápido para proteger a los niños de cualquier ataque. Fue gracias a la poderosa nariz de Nanshy, que pudieron llegar a ese lugar. Eso y la columna de fuego creada por el de pelo rosa.

Los adultos sonrieron al terminar esa pequeña misión. Nanshy se soltó de su madre, iba a correr a su padre cuando siente que es detenida por el mismo tipo gordo que había golpeado Natsu. Se iban a poner en defensiva cuando vieron a Nanshy soltar el fuego de sus pulmones y un golpe más en el rostro de esa horrible persona para que este cayera y al fin pudiera ir a los brazos de su padre. Donde la pequeña soltó algunas risitas al sentirse segura. Donde Haru y Elie abrazaron a su propio hijo y donde Lucy le daba órdenes a sus espíritus para que algunas autoridades llegarán a ese lugar e hicieran su trabajo.

**-¡Eres demasiado fuerte papá! **-La menor grito emocionada.**\- ¡Quiero ser como tu y mamá! **-Volvió a soltar una risita.**\- ¡Quiero ser una gran maga!**

**-Y lo serás** -Natsu sonrió para después abrazar a su hija. Ambos de pelo rosa soltaron risas.

Vieron a esos niños salir con miedo de las ruinas del edificio donde los habían tenido secuestrados por algunos meses pero al ver a sus salvadores, se sintieron tranquilos. Todo habia acabado y muy pronto volverían ver a sus padres.

**.o.**

**-¿Porqué no aceptaron la paga?** -Preguntó Elie con curiosidad.

**-Hicimos bastante daño** -Lucy suspiro.**\- Era mejor que utilizarán ese dinero en reconstrucciones**

Se encontraban en esa estación de tren. La hora de irse estaba llegando. El alcalde de ese lugar les había ofrecido la recompensa al igual que una disculpa al enterarse que esos viajeros desconocidos les había ayudado mucho, le recompensa era jugosa, bastante dinero para ese grupo de bastardos, por aquella gran banda de secuestradores de niños pero fue Lucy quien se negó primero ante las protestas de Natsu. Quien, con sólo una mirada de ella, prefirió guardar silencio.

**-Es mejor que ese dinero se quede en el pueblo a las reparaciones **-Sonrió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.**\- Además, las familias necesitarán un apoyo extra por lo que necesiten ahora que están juntos**

Era lo que Lucy había dicho antes de marcharse de la oficina del alcalde y poder caminar por aquellas calles donde los ciudadanos los reconocieron como héroes y empezarán a regalarles algún pequeño recuerdo a esos viajeros que al fin ponían paz a la ciudad. Nanshy había sido cargada por su padre en sus hombros, soltaba carcajadas al mismo tiempo que recibía aquellos regalos con gusto. Haru y Elie veían con felicidad a sus amigos mientras Levin sólo sonreía mientras decía que eran bastante fuertes.

**-Es que son magos de Fairy Tail** -Haru le explicó a su pequeño.**\- Y ellos son los más fuertes que protegen a sus familias y amigos**

Ahora sólo esperaban pacientes a que el tren que los iba a sacar de ese lugar y donde debían transportar otros más para llegar a su ciudad, Magnolia. Lucy conversaba con Elie en una banca. En sus brazos, aquellos regalos que les ofrecieron. Veían a lo lejos a Haru y Natsu conversar mientras de vez en cuando chocaban sus puños, sus frentes en señal de reto o donde reían por ver a sus hijos convivir con mucha armonía. Aunque Lucy sabía que sólo Natsu utilizaba aquella distracción para evitar el mareo al momento de subir en aquel transporte. Menos mal que aún tenía de aquella medicina que había encargado para evitar el mareo en Natsu y Nanshy. Tener a dos seres que te utilizaban como almohada para evitar vomitar, era un poco cansado.

**-Algún día deberían ir a visitarnos a Magnolia** -Lucy sonrió para caminar una vez que el tren llegó.**\- Estoy segura que todos estarían contentos de volver a verlos**

**-Me imagino** -Elie sonrió.**\- También deberían venir a visitarnos a la isla, hay muchas cosas por contarnos**

**-Si**

Haru sonreía al ver a Elie soltar una risita. Esto lo pudo apreciar Natsu quien sólo chocó en un gesto de amistad, su puño en el hombro del de pelo blanco.

**-Lo hiciste muy bien Haru** -Natsu sonrió.**\- Proteger a las personas que más quieres, tener a tu lado una de las razones para continuar caminando** -No pudo evitar mirar a Lucy.**\- Es lo que le da sentido a tu vida ¿No?**

**-Tu también Natsu, tener a tu lado a la persona que te da razón para seguir luchando y quien desde hace tiempo se convirtió en tu compañera** -Haru sonrió al ver a sus pequeños sonreír.**\- Estoy feliz de volver a verlos, algún día tenemos que enfrentarnos y ver quien es el más fuerte** -Soltó una risita.**\- Claro, sólo a puño limpio y sin magia**

**-Aceptó el reto**

Unieron sus manos en promesa de que algún día harían aquello. Se subieron al tren y Nanshy como Natsu bebieron de aquella poción. Se asomaron por la ventana para despedirse de sus amigos antes de que el tren avanzará, Nanshy le dio un pequeño regalo a Levin. El pequeño atrapó el pequeño paquetito mal envuelto.

**-Algún día nos volveremos a ver Levin **-Nanshy sonrió.**\- Es la promesa de que algún día nos veremos**

**-¡Adiós Nanshy! **-Grito Levin.

El tren avanzaba y con ello, su camino volvía a separarse. Cuando Levin se fijó en aquel regalo de Nanshy, no pudo evitar emocionarse. Era aquel collar que traía la niña de cabellos rosas en su cuello, un collar de plata con la insignia de una hada, la marca del gremio de esos magos que se habían ido. Levin sonrió para mostrarselo a su padre quien sólo sonrió para cargarlo. Elie le ayudo a ponerse ese collar y al final, quedarse mientras observaban como el tren se iba.

**-¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver?** -Preguntó Levin con una sonrisa.

**-Claro que si** -Elie respondió.**\- Ellos son amigos muy preciados que siempre el destino se encarga de reunirnos cuando nuestros caminos aún estén separados**

**-Ellos son increíbles** -Haru sonrió.**\- Ellos son magos de Fairy Tail y nuestros amigos**

La familia Glory sólo sonrió antes de dar media vuelta e irse de aquel lugar. Ver a su pequeño sonreír con emoción, prefirieron escucharlo hablar antes de que sus energías acabarán y se durmiera. Fue un día bastante intenso pero sin duda, fue un día lleno de sorpresas donde volvieron a verlos una vez más. Enlazar sus manos para después sonreirse y caminar a esos botes para que los llevará a su hogar. Varios momentos que vivieron y que quisieran volver a vivir. Sus amigos los magos tendrían un buen viaje a su hogar así como ellos lo tendrían, con las historias de que vivieron en ese momento, tendrían mucho porque contar a su familia y amigos.

**-Ellos son buenas personas** -Hablaba Nanshy feliz en las piernas de su padre.**\- Me cuidaron cuando fueron por el encargo del maestro**

**-Lo se cariño** -Lucy sonrió para acomodar un mechón de cabello rosa.**\- ¿Te gustaría volver a verlos?**

**-¡Si! Son divertidos y geniales **-La pequeña sonrió.**\- ¿Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar?**

**-¿Lo dudas?** -Habló Natsu mirando la ventana del tren.**\- Aunque nuestros caminos están separados, siempre nos encontraremos en algún lugar como los viejos amigos que somos**

Lucy y Natsu se sonrieron al ver como su pequeña sonreía y minutos después se acomodaba en los brazos de su padre para después quedarse dormida con esa sonrisa. Ambos adultos se miraron, era normal que estuviera cansada por la cantidad de magia que utilizó. Un pequeño beso compartieron antes de que Lucy recargara su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu mientras pensaba en las palabras de Elie. Natsu era el chico de su corazón, siempre lo sería y ahora con Nanshy a su lado, lo sería más.

El destino era incierto pero sus caminos siempre se unirían aún cuando viajarán al final del mundo. En algún punto siempre se encontrarían y aquellos viejos amigos volverían a verse con una sonrisa mientras hablaban de sus aventuras. La amistad de ellos era enorme pero así sólo bastaba unos minutos para ver que el otro se encontraba bien.

Un día tranquilo y lleno de sorpresas con una promesa más que iban a cumplir en algún momento. La promesa de volverse a ver sería la que esperarian con entusiasmo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡La primer historias de muchas ya está lista! Es algo lindo este final, porque se que nuestro querido Hiro Mashima, no olvidará estos dos mangas. Yo lo respeto mucho, tanto sus historias como a él. Es ese mismo respeto que le tenemos que dar al darnos historias que nos alegran el día y nunca olvidar que el es él autor de todo este maravilloso mundo. Nunca hay que hacerlo ver como el villano de la historia porque no lo es, es alguien con muchas ideas y quien debemos respetar.**

**Así que con alguien que escribe y le gusta el trabajo del creador de los mismos, les puedo pedir que dejen de decir que sus mangas no son buenos y dejen de compararlos porque eso no es justo. Sólo hay que disfrutar y ya.**

**Bien, después de este pequeño regaño. Realmente les agradezco por llegar a este punto y darme la oportunidad de presentar esta historia. Espero escribir más de ellos juntos o tal vez incluya a Shiki de Edens Zero. Ya lo veré más adelante.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 21 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
